Veronica Vampïre
Veronica Vampire is the daughter of The Vampires. She is 17,000. She is an OC created by GorjesterMaster in 2012. Personality Veronica is nice, emotional, and she is am emo. She is one of the goths in school and she is happy but quiet all the time. Nobody knows that she eats blood but her friends. She is quiet and shy whenever somebody tries to introduce her to someone. Physical Appearance Veronica has long straight hair with red highlights and her fringe is covering her right eye. She wears dark gothic purple makeup and she has dark purple lipstick on. Her earrings are hanging skulls that are white. Her skin is a pale white. She wears fingerless gloves which are red. Veronica wears a red shirt with black spider web designs and a black leather jacket with skinny jeans and a dark yellow belt. She wears a black boots with heels and spider web shoelaces and bat decorations. She also wears a necklace with her own skullette and its white. Monster Type Veronica is an old vampire from the olden days. Her dad is a vampire who is brothers with Count Dracula. Relationships Family Veronica's father is Danchess Vampire, a very old vampire. Veronica has an older brother Derricko Vampire. He is 2100 years old and she is cousins with Draculaura. Friends Veronica's friends are only Rocky (Rockalina) Rock and Crystal Draco. She has only a few friends because she is a shy person. They each have nothing in common except for one thing: Clothing. Enemies Veronica especially hates monsters who hate blood very much. It offends her and thats why Veronica and Draculaura aren't great friends. Romance Nobody. And there will never be a somebody. She says she is, "Single for life!". Clothing Basic Her hair is down and straight with red streaks/highlights and she has a fringe covering her right eye. She has a gothic feel in her makeup and personality. She wears white hanging skullette earrings. She also wears red fingerless gloves. She wears a dark red shirt with spider web designs and a leather jacket and skinny jeans with a dark yellow belt with a white necklace and her own skullette is on it. She wears a pair of black boots with heels and spider web laces and vampire decorations. Gloom Beach For Veronica's hair, its tied back in a high ponytail and two pieces of hair are on her sides which are red. She wears purple and black headphones to the beach. She carries dark puple sunglasses too. She wears a dark black and red 1 piece swimsuit with 1 long sleeve with a black bat necklace and black bat earrings. For her shoes, Veronica wears black highlighted red heels. Dawn of the Dance Her hair is in a bun with a piece of hair out. She has batclips on her head. Veronica's dress has long sleeves and it goes until above her knees. Her dress is Black with highlighted purple. Her shoes are short boots with heels and it is dark purple and she also wears long fingerless fishnet gloves. Dead Tired Veronica's hair is messy and its down and she wears a dark black blindfold. For her clothes, she wears a long sleeved purple shirt with black polkadots with a skullette on the top right corner. She wears a black shorts for her bottom and for her shoes she wears black fluffy skull slippers. School's Out Her hair is in a side ponytail with black skullete earrings. She wears a long dark red shirt with a black mini skirt and she wears high heel boots that are black with spider web for heels and it has batwings at the side. Pet Veronica's pet is a bat named Vicky. It is red and black and has a red spider web birth mark under its left eye. Skullette Her Skullette has fangs and batwings at the side. It has vampire ears at the top of the skullette. Gallery Lameocs.com.jpg|Veronica's Basic Look badoutfit.com.au.jpg|Gloom Beach terribleoutift.com.jpg|Dawn of the Dance hideousskullette.jpg|Veronica's Skullette Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Original Characters